Sintiéndose completos
by Zillah Vathek
Summary: Las dudas e inseguridades hacen mella en la relación de Yoshiki y Rage. Sin quererlo se hacen daño el uno al otro. ¿Podrán superar las inseguridades y ser felices por fin? Lime. YoshikiRage


_¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic de Gravitation que publico y no es una pareja que suela aparecer mucho por los fics, así que yo misma me decidí (sí, Krissel, ya sé que lo decidí gracias a ti, tú también tienes mérito) pues eso, me decidí a escribir yo misma uno. Un beso a las Frikis del Guetto, que son la fuerza más poderosa del mundo (después del Yuki-matón y de Kumagoro)_

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Gravitation, ni de las compañías de discos que aparecen en la serie ni de los complementos de ropa que llevan los dueños de dichas compañías (escalofríos)**

_**Sintiéndose completos**_

- ¡Hola Rage! –Yoshiki entró en el despacho saludando alegremente a la mujer que lo ocupaba.

- Ah, hola Yoshiki, no te esperaba. –Rage se hallaba mirando por un gran ventanal, pero se giró a mirar a su pareja, que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo sé, pero es que he pasado por un puesto de manzanas de caramelo y pensé que te gustaría probarlas. ¿Te vienes a comer conmigo? –preguntó con ilusión colgándose del cuello de Rage. La única reacción de Rage fue suspirar y darse media vuelta de nuevo para sentarse tras el escritorio, sobre el que había una revista en cuya portada se podía ver una foto de Bad Luck, la banda del cantante que Rage casi consigue arrastrar a Nueva York de por vida.

- Lo lamento Yoshiki, pero tengo trabajo. El viejo está que trina por todo el tiempo que pasé en Japón "perdiendo el tiempo" y me ha mandando revisar todas las maquetas que han ido llegando desde entonces. ¡Maldito loco!

- Oh, bueno. –la sonrisa de Yoshiki vaciló un poco al ver cómo Rage no dejaba de mirar la revista –Entonces, será mejor que me vaya. ¡Nos vemos luego! –agitó su mano mientras salía de nuevo con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, su cara se transformó.

No había ni rastro de la alegría que le caracterizaba, sino un profundo abatimiento que le hacía bajar la cabeza y humedecía sus ojos.

No podía engañarse, en ningún momento Rage había dejado de pensar en Shindo. Estaba enamorada de él, y eso era algo que él no podía cambiar de repente por más que quisiera. Aún llevaban poco tiempo y no habían estado "juntos" de la manera que él tanto deseaba pero estaba contento sabiendo que su amada Rage le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, sin duda debía sentirse afortunado ante la ocasión de estar junto a ella. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que esa obsesión por Shuichi no se iba a ir por más tiempo que él pasara a su lado, por más amor que le otorgara o más atenciones que le prestara.

Podía sentir las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Su rostro de facciones finas, femeninas, se encontraba desfigurado ante la tristeza que el atenazaba el corazón, un corazón que latía por y para esa mujer que ahora, estaba completamente seguro, estaba sentada en su mesa observando la fotografía de aquel al que en realidad amaba.

Recordó cómo la conoció, persiguiendo incansable a Shuichi, llena de energía, de vitalidad, de una contagiosa locura que lo atraía como un imán, Sin duda, ella tenía esa fuerza, ese brillo que la hacía resaltar sobre las demás personas como un foco en la oscuridad. Shuichi también lo tenía, quizá por eso se había sentido tan atraída hacia él, era una de las cosas que caracterizaban al pequeño cantante. Su ánimo era capaz de atraer la atención de todo ser viviente a varios kilómetros a la redonda, inspiraba nerviosismo y era capaz de exasperar a cualquiera, pero también podía enternecer a todo el que se acercara demasiado. Como había pasado con Yuki. Como había pasado con Rage.

Él nunca tuvo esa luz, nunca fue capaz de destacar en nada. No tenía ningún talento, ni cualidades excepcionales, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor ni aunque les hablara del tema más controvertido del momento. Por eso empezó a vestirse de mujer. Pretendía llamar un poco más la atención, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, se quedaría solo, sin nadie que lo escuchara, sin nadie que lo viera. Sin nadie que fuera meramente consciente de su existencia.

Al lado de Shindo, su insignificancia se acentuaba hasta tales niveles que la gente se olvidaba de que estaba a su lado. Cuántas veces había deseado tener esa confianza, esa energía, ese fulgor que era tan inconsciente en él. Sin embargo, sabía que nunca, jamás lo conseguiría. No estaba a la altura. Ni como hombre, ni como mujer.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, sus uñas pintadas de rojo se clavaron en sus mejillas haciéndolas sangrar, deseando poder arrancarse esa máscara que mujer que llevaba en un patético intento de llamar la atención sobre su insulsa persona. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre sobre su piel, tiñendo sus pómulos.

Rage se tumbó hacia atrás en el sillón. De nuevo Yoshiki pretendiendo ser amable, intentando curar las heridas de su corazón. Sonaba hasta poético. Quizá lo aceptaría de no ser porque tantas atenciones venían de alguien que la había visto hacer el ridículo correteando detrás de un chico al que le gustaban los hombres.

Sí, sin duda, si había algo más humillante que el rechazo, eran los corteses intentos de quien lo ha visto de hacerte olvidar la vergüenza en la que has malgastado tu tiempo. Se daba cuenta, ahora que miraba la fotografía de Bad Luck, de lo poco que significaban sus sentimientos. Ella se había creído enamorada de Shuichi porque, por una vez, sintió que realmente su vida era importante para alguien, se le metió en la cabeza que él la salvó porque su vida merecía la pena para Shuichi. Es posible que así fuera, pero no del modo en que ella lo había interpretado. Para Shuichi, todas las vidas son importantes, y el salvarla no fue un acto más que de humanidad, no de amor. Lo comprendió algo tarde, sin embargo, estar con el hombre que acababa de salir solía aportarle cierta... tranquilidad. Con él, nada parecía más importante que lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo en ese momento, juntos.

Sin embargo, él parecía comprenderla más allá de las palabras, en el campo que encierran los sentimientos. Pero, a pesar de lo bien que se sintiera con él, de lo reconfortada que la hacía sentir, no podía aceptar seguir siendo su novia, seguir recibiendo su lástima le hacía demasiado daño...

...porque ya se había enamorado de él.

Lo descubrió hablando con Judy, cuando le comentó lo sola que sentía ahora que K y ella volvían a estar separados, que no podían verse tan a menudo como ella y Yoshiki. Judy le comentó la suerte que tenía de tener a alguien así a su lado. Una persona que está pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, de lo que necesitas, de lo que deseas.

Hasta entonces, Rage no se había parado a pensar en todo lo que Yoshiki hacía por ella. No se había dado cuenta, porque se había ido acostumbrando demasiado fácilmente a recibir sus atenciones, sus cuidados. Tanto, que jamás se molestó en dar un simple "gracias" de vez en cuando. Bueno, de todas formas, ella no estaba acostumbrada a agradecer nada a nadie, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Pero, por alguna razón, pensar en que le estaba haciendo eso mismo a Yoshiki le hacía daño. No llegó a apreciar todas sus cualidades hasta ahora, que había decidido rechazarlo por completo. Aunque algo en su alma se revolvía solo de pensar que un día podría lamentar el no haber agradecido a Yoshiki todo lo que la había hecho descubrir.

No se lo pensó ni un minuto más.

Salió corriendo de su despacho en busca de Yoshiki. No podía haber ido demasiado lejos, si se veía en dificultades sacaría el Panda y lo encontraría sin problemas, estaba segura.

No había dado ni dos pasos después de salir del ascensor cuando lo vio.

Su melena echada hacia delante, con las manos tapándole el rostro, sollozaba su nombre una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y le apartó las manos de la cara, viendo el daño que se había hecho. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que la angustia pasara del corazón de su amante al suyo propio, para ayudarle a cargar con todo el pesar que atenazaba su alma.

- Yoshiki...

Él la miró, casi confundido, con sus labios tan cerca de los de él, susurrando su nombre, no pudo evitarlo. No le importó que después seguramente fuera a rechazarlo, lo necesitaba para aliviar la inquietud que le oprimía el pecho hasta convertirse en un dolor insoportable. Lo que nunca esperó... fue que ella le respondiera.

Lo hizo de una manera tan dulce, tan llena de emoción, que sintió estremecerse cada fibra de su ser. Los labios de Rage acariciaban los suyos suavemente, como si fuera un pluma deslizándose por su piel. Yoshiki agarró la cabeza de Rage y la presionó contra él intentando profundizar el beso, abriendo la boca para introducir la lengua en la húmeda cavidad que era la boca de su amada.

Rage parecía extasiada ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella nunca había sido emotiva, no era fácil hacer que se le saltaran las lágrimas, sin embargo estas se derramaban ahora entre los rostros de los dos amantes, que llenos de pasión juntaban sus bocas y sus cuerpos mientras caían sobre el suelo de la recepción del edificio de XMR.

- Señorita Rage, creo que debería volver al trabajo, su padre está a punto de... –dijo el guardaespaldas algo intimidado por la situación en que había encontrado a su jefa.

- No, Bill, me temo que mi padre puede esperar, ¡y no seas aguafiestas, hombre! –exclamó Rage enfadada, le acababan de cortar el punto a la situación.

- Eh... creo que deberías hacerle caso, Rage. A mí no me importa, te esperaré en...

- ¡Ni hablar! –gritó de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a su novio. Suavizando la voz dijo – Nos iremos al Panda.

- ¿Al Panda? –preguntó Yoshiki arqueando una ceja - ¿Estás segura de que allí...?

- Estaremos muy cómodos, confía en mí. Además... –bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro casi inaudible – tengo unos uniformes ajustados que te van a gustar mucho.

Yoshiki sonrió, divertido por las ocurrencias de Rage, mientras se encaminaban al lugar donde se guardaba el Panda-robot. La gente les miraba al pasar con curiosidad, maravillados de ver a dos "chicas" jóvenes tan felices.

- Creo que nos toman por una parejita Yuri –dijo Yoshiki entre risas.

- Y no está tan lejos de la realidad. Tú eres mi parejita Yuri, Yoshiki.

Cuando entraron en el interior del Panda, se miraron a los ojos, emocionados ante lo que sabían que iba a ocurrir. No hacía falta dar explicaciones, las dudas se habían disipado con aquel beso que les había hecho sentir más vivos, amados y necesitados que nunca antes e toda su vida.

Se unieron de nuevo con más necesidad que la vez anterior, pero cuando Yoshiki la tumbó sobre el suelo del robot y empezó a mirarla cambió su expresión a una más anhelante, más dulce y maravillada ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

Todo el cuerpo de Rage temblaba cada vez que Yoshiki posaba sus manos en forma de una leve caricia en alguna de sus partes. Yoshiki se iba quitando el vestido de verano que traía puesto mientras su compañera hacía lo propio con el traje de chaqueta. Sin embargo, cuando la chica se quedó en ropa interior, lo miró con las mejillas rojas, y sus manos dudaron en seguir adelante.

Fue el propio Yoshiki quien, acariciando su espalda, desabrochó el sujetador que su amada había sido incapaz de quitarse para él. La miró una vez más, lleno de admiración por la mujer que amaba, y la besó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que ella sintiera el mismo fuego, la misma pasión y necesidad que ahora sentía crecer en su interior. Era como una tortura, su amante tumbada bajo él con los párpados cerrados, sin poder saber lo que sentía o pensaba en ese momento tan importante para ellos.

- Yoshiki... te quiero. De verdad, te amo. –Rage había abierto los ojos, clavándolos en su amante antes de decir estas palabras.

- Yo también a ti, Rage, con toda mi alma. –respondió Yoshiki con la misma intensidad.

Y aquella vez fue la primera vez que aunaron sus cuerpos, sus almas y espíritus hasta fundirlos en un solo ser que nada podría separar. Aquella fue la primera vez en toda su vida que se sintieron realmente completos.

_Se aceptan reviews..._


End file.
